


No Break for the Just

by Giulietta



Series: Mari-nyan [48]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Is Not an Idiot, Alya Césaire Is The Best, Best Friends, Episode: s02 Zombizou, Gen, Kwami Swap, POV Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Plagg Cares (Miraculous Ladybug), Sick Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Tired Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26009662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: Marinette gets sick due to juggling and actively participating in both her civilian and hero life...... Few hours later, a kissing-zombie apocalypse happens.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Plagg
Series: Mari-nyan [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745011
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	No Break for the Just

**Author's Note:**

> Won't go full details like the norm but pointing out one very important thing.

It seems the excessive strain in both her lives and late hours unable to sleep finally ganged up for vengeance... _Or this is her bad luck._

Today's luck is Marinette getting a high fever in three 'o clock in the morning. Had it not been for Plagg dropping her cube night light, her parents wouldn't have noticed her struggling in her sleep. She was having a nightmare, a drowning nightmare... Well. Not really her drowning but her underwater and finding her partner turned into a statue, a statue which turned to ash when she touched him. _Yeah... It was a very bad nightmare._

"What's with the grumpy face?" Plagg asked, sitting on her night light as she bundles up in her blanket while reading her classmate's messages. "You sad you can't come to your teacher's birthday party?"

"Yes." Marinette huffed, staring at the pictures Alya sent her. Even after begging to her parents and attempting to sneak out (and failing miserably), her Papa and Maman forbid her to leave the house. She had to call Alya to pick up her gift for the homeroom teacher and the planner for the program. She wanted to talk to Alya, but her parents are so concerned about both of their health to keep each other apart. Marintte puffed her cheek on one side, 'I hate getting sick.'

"At least we get a day off." Plagg laid on the cube, closing his eyes. "You rarely give us a break, always worrying over nothing."

"I do not worry over no-!!" Marinette coughed, grabbing a towel to cover her mouth. _Urgh._

"How about you tone down on the patrols?" Plagg negotiated. "The police are adept enough to handle the situation. They ain't that useless."

"B-but what if..." Marinette can't help but worry about the abilities Hawkmoth bestows onto people. It's bad enough countless citizens get traumatized by the akumatizations, but what if the media changed focus to target the police' ineptness to handling the situation. She doesn't want anyone to experience that sort of backlash when everyone is doing everything they can to minimize and/or put a stop to the akuma attacks.

"Fine. Talk to Bug about it and you two can do rotating shifts. Three for you, three for him and one when you two are together." Plagg drawled, rolling his eyes.

"So you don't always think with your stomach, after all!" Marinette gasped, voice sort of raspy for reasons unknown to her. _Her parents said she's sick, but what is she sick with?_

"Hmph." Plagg looked away from her direction and Marinette giggled.

**♪**

"?" Marinette blinked, curious why she got a phone call from Alya. She presses it quickly, aware Alya calls her when it's extremely good news or extremely bad news. "What's wrong?"

 **"Close your doors and windows! Latest zombie urgh! Akumatized victim is Ms. Bustier and-!"** Alya is panicking and Marinette has never heard Alya this worried before.

"What?" Plagg also floated to hear the conversation.

"Where are you?" Marinette is sitting up, furrowing her eyebrows.

 **"Locker room. It's all Chloé's fault and now there's a kissing zombie apocalypse."** Alya is speaking very fast as Marinette is walking down to get her jacket. She's already taken a bath before attempting to head to school, failing because the fever came back after she dosed herself in cold water. The bluenette simply needs to look appropriate in case she needs to detransform again. **"I've posted the videos in the Ladyblog. I think her object's your lip balm present and-!"**

 **"Oh thank god! I see Misterbug. I'll call you later, love you lots!"** Alya hung up. Marinette doesn't mind the one-sided conversation if Alya gets to give her the deets. She did tell Alya (as Lady Noire) that it would be helpful to tell her and Bug about the akumatized object. Marinette, being Lady Noire's BF, and Adrien, being Misterbug's BF, can relay the message to the heroes. 'At least Misterbug is starting to open up to her.'

*Thud!

"Why not sit this one out?" Plagg asked, hovering above his chosen who fell face first onto the floor. "I could talk to him and he'll understand-"

"Plagg, claws out." Marinette stood up, raising her hand to avoid anymore problems. She can't let him know she's not okay. She's Lady Noire! She has to be fine, strong and witty.

"Urgh..." Lady Noire stumbled, grabbing the rails to head back to her bed for the trapdoor. 'This might be a problem.'

" **Marinette! Are you awake?** " Sabine yelled from below.

"Yes?" Lady Noire blinked. Her parents are the best, trusting her enough to not need to see her face-to-face.

 **"Your mother and I will be boarding the house and preparing the rolling pins."** Tom yelled back. **"You stay right there and be comfy! Whatever you do, even if we ask you to, do not open your door!"**

"Okay Maman! Papa!" Lady Noire coughed, walking back down to get a face mask. _Now she's ready._ She closed the trap door, deciding to sit on her chair first at her balcony to take a breather.

...

"You can do this..." Lady Noire told herself, rubbing her eyes and jumping out of the chair. She twirled her baton, taking a deep breath and looked up at the sky _and hearing a ton of people screeching **kissy/kissy-boo**._

'Urgh.. This mask is stuffy.' Lady Noire placed one foot on the rails, readying her baton. 'Time to head in there and help bugaboo!'

* * *

Lady Noire is given too much credit on covering her mouth. If she did get infected then all she winds up being as would be a controlled black cat. Unfortunately, her bad luck and a bit of her fatigue caused her to get a kiss on her neck? Yeah... She did give Misterbug some time and what happened after that?

...

'Right. Chloé saved Misterbug.' Lady Noire stayed silent as she watched her homeroom teacher receive an apology from resident mini-villain Chloé Bourgeois. Her gaze then shifted to Misterbug.

"Thank you, Chloé. Those words are the best possible gift you could ever give me." Ms. Bustier smiled and hugged the _sad_ blonde.

"..." Lady Noire frowned, realizing something. Although Chloé is the cause of most of the akumatization in her section, Misterbug let's Chloé off the hook. It's as if Chloé is right about being... best friends with him.

...

"See you." Lady Noire tapped Misterbug's shoulder before leaping off the Eiffel and extending her baton to reach a nearby rooftop. She shouldn't be thinking of anyone in a bad light. Misterbug is simply a very nice person who believes Chloé _might_ change?

"?!" Lady Noire was too deep in thought that she tripped. She fell flat on her face again. "..."

*Thunk.

"Are you okay, M'lady?" Misterbug asked right behind her and she pushed herself to sit up. She didn't fight when Misterbug lifted her by the her armpits. "Why are you still wearing the mask?"

"So I won't lose it." Lady Noire answered back. Standing up on her own and patting her mask from the dust. _It's easier to lie when most of her face is covered-_

"Are you sick?" Misterbug asked and Lady Noire let's out a muffled laugh. _Mask can muffle her voice._

"N-no! I'm just..." Lady Noire held her braid so it won't betray her. _Time for excuse #136._ Lady Noire told him. "Don't laugh but I binged watch a TV series and was crying before this all happened."

"I'm sure you don't look that bad." Misterbug reasoned, but he doesn't look like he buys her alibi. _Not that blind huh?_

"Can't risk that, can I? G-gotta look m-my best and hide the sh-shame!" Lady Noire ~~coughed~~ laughed. Misterbug now has his arms crossed. Lady Noire waved her braid, ready to make a run for it. "Anyways, I need to head back and tend to my oven."

"I thought you were watching a sad TV series?" Misterbug wondered and Lady Noire is **really** ready to make a run for it.

"I was making cookies! Bye! See you later!" Lady Noire ran before she could hear his response. She knew he saw her hands shaking and how he's slowly inching to her area. He knows she's not okay but Lady Noire won't let him say it. 'Run fast and avoid the bug!'

**Author's Note:**

> Just think about it. The zombies search for prey to kiss doesn't have a mind of its own. If you get infected, slap yourself with a hard to remove mask and now you're less harmful a zombie...
> 
> Wait. But Marinette is Lady Noire which makes her still aa dangerous zombie.


End file.
